The present invention relates to a sensor for detecting an inclination of an object or acceleration of an object.
An inclination sensor using mercury has been known. FIG. 1 shows a vertical section of a prior inclination detecting device, and FIG. 2 shows the A--A section of the inclination detecting device shown in FIG. 1. In these figures, reference numeral 1 is a spherically shaped container which is fixed to a base 2. Mercury 3 is disposed inside the container 1. The mercury 3 is always in contact with an electrode 4. The container 1 at its inner wall provides four contact electrodes 5a, 5b, 5c and 5d, as shown in FIG. 2. These contact electrodes 5a through 5d are designed so that, while the base 2 is in a horizontal status, none of the electrodes contact the mercury 3, and that, when the base 2 is inclined to a certain degree, a contact electrode in the inclined direction comes into contact with the mercury 3. The reference numeral 6 is a horizontal board set along the surface of mercury 3. When the base 2 is inclined to a certain degree, forward or backward, or rightward or leftward, a contact electrode located in the inclined direction comes into contact with the mercury 3. Therefore, the contact electrode which contacts with the mercury 3 produces a conduction path with the electrode 4 which is always in contact with the mercury 3. By turning a lamp on (not shown in the figure) corresponding to each contact electrode when conducting together with electrode 4, the inclined direction of an object in which this device is mounted can be known. This example has been shown in the Japanese Utility Model Laid Open Publication No. 50-31954.
However, the prior inclination detecting device has the disadvantages described below.
Since the inclination is detected by means of contact or non-contact between the contact electrode and the mercury, the detectable inclination angle is limited to a certain angle where any contact electrode and the mercury are in contact with each other. For inclination angles different from those above, the prior device is not useful.
Also, the direction of detectable inclination is limited, since the number of contact electrodes is limited.